Diaries Of A Natural Born Killer
by Mr. Scream
Summary: What happens when a child finally knows happiness, what happens when it's taken from him? Does he cry?, does he mope? or does he just. . .break?
1. A monster is born

**When Flippy was born, the doctors knew even before then, he was going to be a complicated child. He had absorbed his brother, who was diagnosed with a severe mental problem in the fetal stage of his life. No one knew that day, 15 years ago, and even now whether he was mentally fit or not. No one knew until tragedy had horribly struck.**

**His birth parents had given him up for adoption. For both, the reason was selfish: Being rid of a needy and sick child. And they got rid Flippy without any hesitation.**

**The child didn't know the warmth of a mother's love, or the comforts a father gives to his child, and he was, as a result, hardly disciplined or praised for his actions in the housing he stayed at. He became frightfully cold, withdrawn, violent, and merciless. Even when he was school age, he knew no comforts of humanity.**

**Flippy was and still is the only boy in all the schools he's been through, to have a perfect grade, but his violent outbursts and reactions when threatened had made him an outcast and won him no friends or allies.**

**Everyone feared him and never allowed him to play with them, but they never threatened him anymore, for Flippy was very aggressive and unstable when he was threatened. Feeling no love from his parents, hatred and fear from his fellow peers in school an empty void of despair, loneliness, suffering and most of all a hunger so great it could devour the entire planet was formed from the lack of love.**

**However one day, he finally felt the emotions that he's been craving for years.**

**A family wanted him! Him, of all the boys and girls waiting to be adopted they chose him. Elated and ecstatic, he gave his new parents all the best he had to offer. His love, his happiness was growing very quickly and his sadness was withering quickly. And his new parents, Jeremy and Mariana, gave him all their adoration and pride. It wasn't smooth sailing for Flippy, but he was happy to take what he could get.**

**But that changed when his foster family told him he was going to have a sister.**

**Years after he was adopted his family shared with him the fateful news. He was going to have a baby sister. Seeing the expressions emanated love, compassion and most of all joy, Flippy couldn't resist and burst into tears and wailed. He cried for days and days never stopping. His adoptive family was concerned but he couldn't and wouldn't speak since his voice was drowned in sorrow. His grades in school started to wither quickly and he started to fail all of his classes. Flippy couldn't care for his school nor his peers or teachers.**

**A horrible miracle happened one day and the baby was born. Flippy's parents prohibited him from seeing the baby since she was far too frail and delicate because of her age. Months passed and Flippy's cries and wails continued to echo throughout the house, walls echoing like the raging waves of a storm that never ceased.**

**Jeremy is a veteran and treated Flippy with respect, but he never showed love towards him, but when Elizabeth was born, Flippy could almost grasp that fiery feeling of loving someone that when it was shining brightly when he looked at his sister, but it was always as cold as the grave, if not even colder when he looked at Flippy. The teenager would wager his life knowing that his adoptive father truly loved his daughter but not him.**

**Mariana was a nice and warm lady who adored nothing else in the world but her family, cooking, and knitting. She was the only person in Flippys' life who he had friendly contact with, but when Elizabeth was born, he was discarded as trash.**

**Flippy never felt so desperate and lonely in his entire life not even when he went trick o' treating alone on Halloween or when he made a snow fort in Christmas only to be smashed against it making the whole fort fall on him, not even when he bought himself a gift for Valentine's day could compare to the loneliness and hurt he felt; in what was left of his poor, broken heart, he couldn't handle not having the only people who cared about him not giving him his deserved attention, and one night the monster Flippy had always kept hidden was going to be unleashed…and all hell shall break lose.**

**Eli, as they called her, was 10 years old while Flippy was 15 this fateful night. She was a cheerful child and had always stated, she had wanted to be a "star". Flippy's devious mind had concocted a horrible plan that would grant her that only wish, **_**If she wants to be a star, then I'll make her one**_**, he plotted with an evil, gleeful face.**

**It was a couple months of careful planning before opportunity finally struck for his plan to set in motion. Eli and Flippy's parents were out for a weekend. They had left the doting and responsible Flippy in charge of happy and gleeful Eli. The young girl was giddy and so excited to spend time with her brother and play with him. Flippy's mind shifted into turbo and the maniac and bloodthirsty glee that was bottled up rushed like a geyser the moment they were alone**

**He remembered what he had learned from his chemistry teacher about a couple weeks back and how he could possibly use that knowledge for his first kill.**

**Looking at his little sister he patted her head gently and smiled at her, something he rarely did. Unfamiliar, but responsive to this action Eli smiled back at her brother in an innocent way.**

**Trusting wholeheartedly in her brother was Eli's first and last mistake she would ever make in her young life. A few hours had passed since the parents had left and Eli was on the couch watching T.V while the sun began dropping, while the moon started to rise She was absorbed in the cartoon she was watching and didn't notice a shadow creeping up behind. A cloth had blocked mouth; she briefly struggled as her mind clouded over making it impossible for her to fight back the mysterious aggressor.**

**She managed to glance behind herself and vaguely made out the image of her brother, and flinched as she finally fell unconscious. **_**Why does he look so hateful?**_**She wondered as she collapsed onto the floor, knocked out.**

**Flippy stared down at the prone form of his sister, chest pumping up and down in an erratically manner as he tried to catch his breath from the excitement and adrenaline rushing through his veins. Calming down, he checked her pulse and nodded satisfied that she was still alive.**

**He started moving her into unto his back making it easier for him to carry her in to his pickup truck for the next part of his plan.**

**Eli woke up in an abandoned cabin, and judging from the distance of the lights, the cabin was on the outskirts of town. She had noticed a gag on in mouth and tied to a chair. Scanning her surroundings she managed to notice some christmas lights and various other electric supplies in a table that was on the corner.**

**Shoving the strange sight to the back of her mind absentmindedly she tore her eyes away and started moving her hands and feet around hoping there was a way to free herself, minutes of constant effort were fruitless since she couldn't get the ties to loosen themselves.**

**Hearing footsteps behind her, she panicked, sweat had started building on the bridge of her brow and her heart was pounding so hard it was like it could jump out her chest and pulsate on the floor. The footsteps stopped and a snipping noise was heard and Flippy walked slowly towards her with gardening scissors in his hands.**

**With a demented expression and those demonic yellow eyes seemed to burn into her very soul, Flippy informed as to where she was and why she was there as well; voice slowly growing more and more sinister, crazed and bloodthirsty by the second.**

**And as kept talking and his , the young girls' tears started pouring down as she tried to hitch for breath. She was told every horrible detail about her brothers' life, but as soon as she heard the word 'kill' escape his mouth, muffled wails tore from her throat.**

**Abruptly stopping his monologue, he strode closer to Eli so he could grasp her mouth in his right hand. He placed his index finger on her gagged mouth and soothed her cries. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she listened to his soft and cruel words.**

**"I'm going to kill you", he stated in a cold and firm manner her father used on Flippy, "But I promise you will suffer and beg me to kill you dearest sister of mine"**

**Ripping his hand away, and taking steps backwards, he whispered over and over how pure, gentle, and innocent she is, and how he was going to change that.**

**The true monster snapped out of its cage the moment he laid his hand on the zipper of his pants and opened it to free the slowly growing erection he had developed. Eli was silently screaming and begging him not to hurt her, but the more she pleaded and begged, the more excited and bloodthirsty Flippy was getting.**

**Lunging forward and forcing her legs apart, Flippy saw she had pissed herself and the floor in fright and he let loose a horrific, blood chilling laugh.**

**He used the scissors still in his hands to tear away her soaked underwear, slightly cutting the fresh and untouched skin of her thighs. Flippy was grinning and laughing the same way he did moments ago and Eli wasn't reacting anymore; most likely in a state of shock so strong that prevented her from reacting to physical pain…Flippy was going to change that as well. Looking towards the corner where Eli noted there were christmas lights, he unwrapped the cord, strode back to his sister, took one of the one inch bulbs and inserted it very slowly into her arm making her react and scream in agony.**

**Squealing with pain, she looked at her brother beseechingly and tried to draw away, tear's pouring even more abundantly from her eyes. He 'tsked' and shoved the bulb even further into her arm.**

**The wondrous melody of screams echoed again throughout the abandoned house with more fervor than before. Flippy loved the way she screamed in agony and wanting to prolong the melody of screams he proceeded to stab her again and again using many christmas lights all over her body never leaving or stopping the insertion while doing so.**

**Flippy sighed in pleasure as he stuffed her and until he ran out of lights to insert into her body. The piece de resistance was at hand and Flippy was going to grant her biggest wish; he was going to make her a "star".**

**He grabbed two metal cords that were connected to an electric generator that was turned off, feeling more alive than ever in his life Flippy inserted them painfully slow into her leg and breast making that melodious cry echo far more violently in the of the abandoned cabin. Flippy regretted the fun that was about to end, but he decided to have one last piece of fun with Eli. Flippy was going to enjoy this very, **_**very**_** much.**

**Eli was gasping in pain and her body shaked the same way someone with hypothermia would from the coldness but she shook from the pain, Eli stared up at her older brother, eyes pleading to stop and let her go. Chuckling at the pathetic sight she made, Flippy shoved his pants down in such a manner that was similar to beasts in heat before he grabbed her bloody hair and tore away the gag she had in her mouth.**

**Before she could scream she was silenced and he sighed in pleasure as he thrust violently and unapologetically. What seemed like hours of the violent invasion Flippy decided to end it once and for all and withdrew harshly from her mouth, he walked to the generator in the same corner and started to turn it on very slowly enjoying the cries of pain and misery she made when the current went into her.**

**The last words Elizabeth had ever heard were "Good news sister dearest…you are now a real star"**

**Flippy turn the generator to maximum power and saw how all the lights in her body started to glow and shortly after her body turned ablaze and she shined brightly, just like a star.**


	2. The apprentice

**When Flippy reached his house he turned on the tv and saw the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, an entire building was raging with fire and he could see the people running out of it covered in flames. He shivered in delight as his erection started to grow…like lightning hits the ground he remembered that the building he was seeing in the news was the same building that his foster parents were supposed to be.**

**Making sure they were dead so he wouldn't deal with them later he called the emergency number that his so called father gave him. A high pitched voice was heard from the other end of the line "this is a private number, speak your business right now" Flippy smirked knowing that voice oh so well "it's me dickhead" a small chuckle was heard on the other side of the phone "so…you heard the news? Your foster parents are dead…I give you my empathy" Flippy was smiling at the news that they were dead "its ok man, they only loved Elizabeth so I really don't care" Flippy shrugged since he truly didn't cared about the fact that they were dead.**

**The man on the phone knew that both were very caring at first with Flippy but after Eli was born they became caring and supporting with Eli not Flippy "if you ever need help my door is always open alright?" he had to fake weakness to make the scene believable to evade suspicion.**

**Sighing in a sad manner Flippy said yes and then hung the phone. Flippy started laughing like a madman expressing his raw emotions while he searched for the secret stash of guns from the now diseased foster father.**

**Flippy always had a hunch when it came to guns, knowing the old man he had some well hidden stashes all over the house and finding them was a piece of cake for the psychotic Flippy.**

**Flippy broke the families safe and took all of the money and jewels for him to use and sell in the black market. Taking the Hummer Flippy went to the local bar to buy some beers to drink, when he arrived he saw a small boy staring at some hotdogs that were in sale. He shrugged since his thirst for blood was satisfied with the killing of his sister.**

**He noticed Franklin who's the owner and cook of the place walk to the kid while he cracked his knuckles "**_**no one**_** tortures in my territory but **_**ME**_**!"**

**Franklin had to deal with the same homeless orphan every Friday since she always comes to the bar to try and steal some food or anything she can lay her hands upon "Hey bitch! You better get your ass out of here before I beat you again!" she tried to run from the fat man but her legs were frozen in fear when she saw him approaching her while he raised an arm to punch her in the gut.**

**A voice she never heard before was heard behind her "beating little kids Frank?" the fat man stopped as a hand was laid in her shoulder "why don't you pick a fight against me instead? After all, you still owe me those rounds of beer you promised me" the pig was crunching his teeth wondering why Flippy was protecting her of all people "fine then, but remember that you asked for a beating, punk" the pig entered a boxing stance and approached Flippy.**

"**Stay back kid; I'll deal with his greasy ass" he shoved her away from the battlefield as he cracked his neck.**

**The pig managed to score many blows to Flippy since he had a purple eye, some fractured ribs and other broken ribs and a dislocated leg and arm "is that all you got punk?!" the pig was relatively unharmed in comparison.**

**I must not let this rise to an emotional level. First, I must distract him, then evade a right hook most likely to my injured ribs, after pushing away the blow deliver a karate chop on the snout. Disorientate him using a heavy blow against his ears, once disorientated trip him then apply enough pressure on his chest to break his rib cage, jump on his right patella to immobilize his right leg, tie myself to his arm and dislocate it. The final touch must be a very heavy blow to the diaphragm that will kill him instantly.**

**Flippy spit on his face, a heavy blow towards the injured ribs but was evaded as he pushed away the blow, he punched him in his snout making it bleed, Frank stepped back in pain but before he could react Flippy slapped both ears of the fat pig making him loose his balance. Flippy grabbed his left leg and pulled hard enough to knock him down; he jumped on the patella of his right leg, pulverizing the joint entirely. Screaming in pain he never saw Flippy with a crazed smile about to punch him in his rib cage making many ribs brake and other split, another scream of agony was heard on the bar as Flippy snaked himself in the pigs arm, inserting his right foot on his face he pulled and a delightfully agonizing "snap" was heard meaning that the entire arm was dislocated. Even still Flippy wasn't fully satisfied as he punched him in the middle of the diaphragm silencing him instantly "listen everyone, tabs is on dear old Frank" Flippy pointed at the fat dead pig as he walked towards the small girl.**

**Lammy has never been protected with such ferocity and aggression, especially not from Franklin. Flippy snapped his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze "you ok kid?" Flippy spat some blood and searched for any broken teeth finding none "why did you help me?" that was the only thing she could ask Flippy "this is **_**my**_** neighborhood kid, if anyone is going to beat someone dead it's gonna be me"**

**Flippy grabbed some beers and left the bar before the police came, he noticed that the little girl was following him, irritated he stopped "why do you keep following me kid?!" Lammy was a sensitive little girl when it came to verbal offenses, some tears started to form in her eyes as she sobbed "I…I don't have…anywhere to go" she started to cry the same way Flippy cried when he had his emotional episodes.**

**A strange sensation started to gnaw Flippys' heart, the mental monster was caged as his normal self started to control his body, Flippy was shaking slightly as the memories of his despair, loneliness and solitude started swirling around his head like a tide pool that had no end. A single tear left his eye as he came to the same height level as the crying girl "there, there. No need to cry" he picked her up as he carried her to his car, she kept crying in his shoulder but he was caressing her hair and it was soothing her "you can sleep in my house if you like?" Lammys' eyes snapped open and she kicked him **_**hard**_** on his broken ribs forcing him to let her go.**

**Lammy was crawling away from him, like if he turned into a monster the moment he said that. "What the hell is wrong with…" and he saw it, that face that emanated pure and undiluted fear, Flippy has never seen something like this before and **_**he**_** was a tormented child and he never behaved like that at all.**


End file.
